rockman_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotom
Rotom is a Electric-type/Ghost-type Plasma Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has the ability to possess the motors of certain appliances and change forms. *When it does not possess an appliance, it is Electric/Ghost-type. *When it possesses a microwave oven, it becomes Heat Rotom, and is Electric/Fire-type. *When it possesses a washing machine, it becomes Wash Rotom, and is Electric/Water-type. *When it possesses a refrigerator, it becomes Frost Rotom, and is Electric/Ice-type. *When it possesses an electric fan, it becomes Fan Rotom, and is Electric/Flying-type. *When it possesses a lawnmower, it becomes Mow Rotom, and is Electric/Grass-type. Additionally, in Generation VII, it has the ability to possess a special Pokédex and become the Rotom Pokédex. In Generation VIII, Rotom has the ability to possess a smartphone that doubles up as a Pokédex and becomes the Rotom Phone. Depending on the game, its form can be changed at will in Rotom's Room in the Team Galactic Eterna Building, Rotom's Room in Silph Co., the store room in Shopping Mall Nine, on the second floor of Professor Sycamore's Lab in Lumiose City, in Professor Birch's Lab in Littleroot Town, in the basement of the Pokémon Research Lab on Alola's Route 1, or with a Rotom Catalog in Galar. In Generation IV, Rotom changes back to its normal form when taken into the Union Room or Wi-Fi Club, or when deposited in the Day Care. In Generation IV, it is Electric/Ghost-type regardless of its form. Biology Rotom has a body of plasma and is shaped like a lightning rod. There is a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that forms lightning bolt-shaped appendages. It has teeth, and its unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them. As seen in the anime, Rotom will often pull pranks on unsuspecting people. Also seen in the anime, Rotom has the ability to time travel. Rotom has the ability to enter and control appliances. Starting in Platinum, it also has five extra forms, each based on a household appliance, which can be accessed by possessing specific appliances. The possessed appliances are based on a microwave oven (Heat Rotom), washing machine (Wash Rotom), refrigerator (Frost Rotom), electric fan (Fan Rotom), and a lawnmower (Mow Rotom). When Rotom changes form, its eyes and electric aura change colors and its aura appendages take on different shapes: red with oven mitts as Heat Rotom, blue with clothespins as Wash Rotom, purple with lightning bolts as Frost Rotom, yellow with air curls as Fan Rotom, and green with a ripped strip as Mow Rotom. According to the Rotom Catalog, Rotom in its base form is actually possessing a light bulb. While Rotom typically use their abilities to make mischief, some Rotom have taken to inhabiting electronics with the intent of helping others, as seen in Generations VII and VIII. The Rotom Pokédex, found in Alola, and the Rotom Phones and Rotomi, found in Galar, are some examples. These particular forms allow Rotom to speak human languages. Category:Pokémon Category:Species Category:Pokémon Species Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Pokémon does not evolved Category:Genderless Pokémon